


beautiful boy

by moimoi_chan



Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Canon Related, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Multi, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: There are some days where Tsukishima can't help but to be reminded that he's still a girl when things come down to it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527005
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmathemusicfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emmathemusicfreak).



> a requested fic! i was honestly a little scared going into this one because i 
> 
> a.) have never written anything with the female anatomy despite being a female 
> 
> b.) know nothing about body dysphoria 
> 
> c.) know absolutely nothing about the trans community (besides the tiktoks ive seen) 
> 
> so i NEED to know if i misrepresented this. 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I TURNED OFF NOTIFICATIONS FOR MY INBOX SOMEHOW AND HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING REQUESTS :(((

_start_

_-_

When Tsukishima was younger, he was actually a she. He wore dresses, played in his mother's makeup, and lots of things other girls did at his age. But then he reached middle school. Started growing taller and taller and soon he was taller than most of the boys, most of the teachers. Kids would bully him about it and no matter how hard he tried not to let it show, it hurt. He started having nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night sweaty and uncomfortable. Tsukishima felt itchy. His skin didn't feel right like-.

(he was in the wrong body)

It took a while for him to realize that he really _was_ in the wrong body. 

\- 

Tsukishima poked and prodded at his stomach. He wasn't fat, not by a long shot. He was still as sickly and skinny as he was before transitioning. The pale moon skin wasn't rippled in muscle like Bokutos, nor lean yet fit like Kuroo and Akaashi. It was just....flat. Not toned, not chubby. Just _flat_. He placed his hands on his skinny thighs, frowning at the lack of muscle _there_ too. Tsukishima's eyes glanced down at his underwear because no matter how much he tried not to look, he always did. His body was still so _girly_. He didn't fit in with the rest of his boyfriends, who were all...well, _boys_. How could they stand to look at him? Tsukishima himself didn't even want to look at the sad and sullen reflection staring back at him. They should leave him, and find themselves a _real_ boy. Someone who didn't have to have surgery to feel _right_ again. His stomach rolled and tumbled chaotically at the thought, and he placed a hand over his mouth. 

A high pitched moan wrung out from the other bedroom, making his head spin. He wanted to join them so badly, let them take turns pleasuring him, ruining him for anyone else. But they were boys who liked other _boys_ , not boys who liked girls. There was a difference, and Tsukishima needed to learn his place. They were only with him for pity. Tears prickled at his eyes, and he hurried to wipe them away. He was so pathetic, no wonder his boyfriends didn't want him. _Pull yourself together_ he screamed internally, finally finding it in himself to turn away from the mirror. 

Slowly, he dressed into proper nightclothes. The clothes didn't feel right, and he wanted to tear them off again. In the adjacent bedroom, he could hear them going at it, and quite loudly too. His heart constricted in his chest. He felt like cursing whichever God made him like _this_ when he could have been like them. Powerful like Bokuto, who could fuck any of them up against any surface and never got tired. Strong like Kuroo, who always took Bokuto so easily. Lithe and beautiful like Akaashi, who's fluttering eyelashes always looked so pretty coated with tears. 

"Tsukki! Hey look Tetsurou it's Tsukki!" Tsukishima jumped out of shock at being addressed so suddenly. He hadn't thought they would leave the door wide open, nor thought that they would actually be facing the doorway. He felt out of place, body and mind screaming _wrong wrong wrong_ until it was the only thing he could focus on. Their eyes seemed to bore into him, and for the hundredth time, he wanted to run back into the solace of the other bedroom. 

Kuroo tapped Akaashi's thigh twice, the latter lifting himself up and off so that Kuroo could smirk at him, the fact that he was upside down didn't change that it was still impossibly sexy. "Wanna join us Moonshine?" 

Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo all shared a look at his sudden silence. Tsukishima felt his throat close up. Even if he could speak, he didn't trust the desperate words that were desperate to claw themselves free. Stiffly, he shook his head. "I'm fine. Can you...keep it down, please? I'm trying to sleep" 

"You've been sleeping a lot lately" Akaashi answered, humming in appreciation once Kuroo's arm reached up to play with his hair. 

Bokuto grinned over at him, large and happy. He gestured for him to step closer, and when he did, his boyfriend wrapped him up in a large and comforting hug. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and combed his thick fingers through his golden hair. "You haven't really joined us in a while Tsukki-poo". Bokutos hands were beginning to drift lower, skimming down his neck and gently tugging at his shirt. Nervousness flared through him. This was _wrong_. Tsukishima was still a _girl-_ Bokuto shouldn't touch him. 

"D-don't!" He shouted suddenly, pushing away at him. 

"Tsukki-" 

"I'm g-gross! Don't touch me!" His heart jack-hammered in his chest and he struggled to keep his breathing under control. He scrambled to the only empty spot on the bed and wrapped his arms around himself, choked sobs finally escaping him, freely falling and dampening the sheets below him. 

His boyfriends were silent for a while, and it was Akaashi who came to comfort him first, pressing Tsukishima's sobbing body against his own. He rubbed his back softly, murmuring sweet nothings at him until his breathing slowed and the tears slowed to a stop. Akaashi ran a hand through his fingers through his hair, scraping so pleasantly against his scalp. "Baby, can you try to tell us what's wrong?" 

Tsukishima sniffed, eyes red and hands clammy. Why didn't they understand? "I-I'm gross. You shouldn't touch me" 

Bokuto opened his mouth to speak, but Kuroo placed a hand on his thigh and shook his head. Tsukishima turned back to Akaashi, who was gazing at him pityingly. "You aren't gross baby. Did someone tell you otherwise?" 

He shook his head numbly, the action springing a bit a pain. Slowly he pulled away from him and chose to pluck at the sheets loose thread. "I'm...I'm still a girl. You shouldn't touch me. Gross. I'm gross." 

"You're just as much a boy as any of us, okay sweetheart?" Akaashi said, gently kissing him on the lips. His hands went to cup his cheek softly, and he stared into his eyes. Bokuto and Kuroo watched with baited breaths as he gently pushed Tsukishima down until he laying on his back. The blond whined softly, arms reaching up to wrap around Akaashi's neck. They kissed some more, tongues dancing languidly. "Can we show you, baby?" 

Tsukishima looked torn for a moment, and all it took was another breathtakingly gentle kiss for him to agree. Akaashi signaled for Bokuto and Kuroo to come closer. The black-haired boy stepped back, Kuroo slipping past to press an equally as soft kiss against his nose, eyelids, and cheeks. "Absolutely _gorgeous_ " he murmured quietly, smiling down at Tsukishima (who turned cherry red at the praise) to capture his lips in a kiss. He could hear Akaashi and Bokuto making out not too far away, soft groans and pliant little pleased noises leaving their lips, fogging up his brain. Kuroo pressed a kiss to his collarbone, sucking a tiny mark to place his claim. With a whine, Tsukishima pushed him away, pressing his thighs together, failing to hide the wetness between his legs. When had he pulled his pants off? 

Suddenly, Kuroo was prying his legs open, and pulling down his underwear. The cool air prickled pleasantly against his pussy, and Tsukishima whined pitifully. It felt so good, and Kuroo wasn't even touching him yet. In the back of his mind, he wanted to pull away, wanted to tell Kuroo that he wasn't a _boy_ yet, he was still girly. But then Kuroo was leaning down to kiss gently at his (mostly) hairless folds and that thought quickly went out the window. Tsukishima wiggled, panting quietly as Kuroo pulled him closer by his thighs and keeping him there as he ate him out. It felt so _good_ , the tongue pushing in and out of his core, sucking gently on his clit. His boyfriend was lapping up at his juices like he was starving, and Tsukishima's pussy was the only thing keeping him alive. 

Above him, Bokuto chuckled in amusement. Teasingly, he wiped the few sweaty strands of hair out of his face and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "It feels so good, doesn't it? Is Tetsu making you feel good baby?". Tsukishima whimpered loudly in response, then _whined,_ hands going to rest in Kuroo's hair as he rutted against his face, freely chasing after his pleasure. 

Akaashi pulled off of Bokutos dick with a _pop_. "Tell him, baby, tell him how good you feel" 

Tsukishima whined again, words stuck in his throat. " _I-it feels good! Please...please! D-don't stop...Tetsu! Yes, r-right there. Don't stop!_ ". He squealed, tightening his thighs around his head, shuddering as the coil of pleasure snapped. Kuroo continued to lap at him, only pulling away once Tsukishima's body sunk against the mattress in exhaustion. He pulled Kuroo down onto him, wrapped his arms around him, and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. He could feel the hard press of Kuroo's cock against his leg. 

"S-should...do you want me to-?" 

Kuroo laughed softly, wiping Tsukishimas sweaty hair away and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Nah it's fine baby. Keiji wants to fuck you, has been wanting to for quite some time actually. Are you up for that? Or do you need a break?". He glanced over at Akaashi, who was already staring at him heatedly. He felt himself nodding, and once more, Kuroo laughed. His two boyfriends switched places, but not before sharing a kiss in the middle first. 

Akasshi ran his hands over his thighs, humming softly. "You, my dear, are _beautiful_ ". Then he was lining up and pushing into him with one swift thrust. Tsukishima could have _screamed_ (although the noise that escaped what quite similar to one), legs wrapping around his waist as he fucked into him with short, precise thrusts. "The most beautiful boy I've ever seen. Look at you baby, you're _gorgeous_. Such a gorgeous little boy for me. Taking me so well. So pretty speared out on my cock" 

"K-Keiji! Gonna cum. Please...oh god, f-fuck" He keened, whining again, familiar coil snaking its way back into his stomach, rolling his hips back in time with his thrusts, which were now hard and fast. 

"You're gonna cum again baby? Gonna cum for me?" Akaashi asked, angling his hips to thrust into him. "I'm gonna cum soon too baby. Your pussy is the _best_ , so tight and warm. It's never gonna let me go, is it?" 

"N-no! So good!" Tsukishima whined, hands scrabbling for purchase on his arms. He could hear the sound of Kuroo pounding into Bokuto beside him, their moans mingling together. Akaashi folded him practically in half then, stretching him impossibly wide. He came suddenly, so fast that he did get the chance to warn him. Tsukishima's body prickled with overstimulation. Akaashi groaned above him, fucking him through his orgasm until he himself came, Tsukishima's name on his lips. 

Akaashi pulled out softly, pressing another kiss against his hipbone. He grabbed a few towels and proceeded to wipe him down. "You did so well Kei, I'm so proud of you. Do you think you can stand sweetheart? We gotta make sure you shower" 

Tsukishima's legs felt like jelly, core throbbing. "I...can't. Sorry-" 

"Shhhh," Akaashi said smiling, kissing him on the lips to shut him up. "Do you want to wait until Kou and Tetsurou finish? I'm pretty sure one of them carry you" 

"T-tired, can I just....sleep?" His asked. He felt droopy, like molasses, eyes blinking slowly, suddenly too tired to stay focused on Akaashi for long. 

Akaashi chuckled. "Yeah baby, you can sleep. We'll make sure you're clean".

Tsukishima nodded, eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. 

\- 

When Tsukishima woke up the next morning, he was back in the other bedroom. The one meant for sleeping. He was dressed in fresh clothes, body smelling faintly of soap. Another sniff and he recognized it to be Kuroo's lemon and oat body wash. This time, he felt comfortable, safe even. The wrongness from before was pushed to the back of his mind, forgotten.

He snuggled into the closest body and drifted back off to sleep. 

\- 

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> [request a fic here!](https://forms.gle/v4vmkAmPYQJj3LFa7)
> 
> how old were you when you found kuroo was canonically bisexual?


End file.
